Robert Kinsey, President of the United States
by Cambrian Beckett
Summary: The Trust and Kinsey find a way to go back in time and brainwash the Earth, planning to use their new control to begin taking over the Galaxy. President Kinsey stops by the SGC to have a "talk" with Captain Samantha Carter. (I was commissioned to write this, meaning there will be no further chapters unless I am commissioned to write more.)


**A/N: I do commissions now, and this was the first commission I ever got. Been meaning to post it here, finally got around to it! Hope you enjoy~**

Using time travel to solve all of one's problems was a literary cliché. Sure, there were some cases in which it was done well, but more often than not an author used it to get himself out of a corner he'd backed himself into in the first place and that sort of thing just tarnished the idea. However, when one was living the cliché, it suddenly became far less of an issue. At least, that was how Robert Kinsey felt about the subject as he walked through the underground corridors of Stargate Command, based inside the Cheyenne Mountain Complex.

The Trust and Kinsey had been stymied at every turn by the SGC as far back as their NID and Committee days, and it had become intolerable. When two devices, alien artifacts, were located by their off world teams and then deciphered and activated by their scientists, a plan was devised. Select members of the Trust had come back, their memories transplanted into their past bodies with all their future memories intact.

From there it was a matter of using their considerable connections to track down and reacquire the second artifact they'd found in the future. With their positions in the US government still secure, it became child's play to utilize the artifact to take over under everyone's noses. Now they were in charge, in more ways than one. Robert Kinsey smiled as he glanced to his dies where two beautiful women walked with him, keeping perfect pace despite their stiletto heels.

They were built like Amazon Warrior Women, which wasn't a surprise considering they were both Jaffa. Former warriors of the Goa'uld Moloc, they'd been easy enough to ambush and take control of with the Trust's future knowledge in hand. Kinsey hadn't bothered learning their names, but he did appreciate the way they filled out the almost scandalously short skirts he had them in. Considering they were registered as members of his security, they had to dress the part, and they did so, taking to wearing human clothes quite well. He knew from personal experience that they had decent sized range of movement in their current dress and it showed just the right amount of leg to keep him happy.

The only thing that even set the Jaffa women apart from his human guards was the marks on their foreheads, but people didn't really comment on that. Nobody wanted to be insensitive to another person's culture in this age of political correctness after all. Kinsey grinned at his little private joke, even as he stepped into the lab of one of the women who'd caused him so much damn trouble in the previous timeline.

Samantha Carter looked up from her work in surprise before immediately standing and saluting. "Mr. President! What a, uh, what a surprise to see you again so soon sir!"

Kinsey grinned as her words brought up memories of the last time he'd had some fun with the intelligent woman. It had been a month ago, and he'd had her and Janet Fraiser, another SGC beauty play escorts for him to an event that had to do with some charity organization or something. Walking in with a woman on each arm did give the media something to talk about, but he was the perfect gentleman the entire night and refrained from giving the newspapers too much juice.

It wasn't until afterwards that he'd stopped being a gentleman. "Oh yes Samantha, we did do that thing the other week didn't we? Thank you again, to both you and Dr. Fraiser for accompanying me that night. I knew there would be plenty of people there who would want to answer questions about the Treatment, and I was sure you two would be able to waylay any concerns or fears over it. I turned out to be quite right about that, didn't I?"

Samantha gave a quick smile at that, but there were no teeth in it and it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Yes sir, I was able to convince quite a few that there was nothing to worry about. But really, all of the actual medical doctors who have studied the compound agree that there are no issues. Both government employees and independent contractors have taken the time to make sure the Treatment is safe for human consumption. And there have been absolutely no side effects from any of us who have taken it, even all these months later, so I really don't know what they're all so worried about!"

The President chuckled at that, as her words brought to mind a memory of watching her being forcibly strapped to a table as she screamed and struggled in rage and fear. Of course, Janet had been helping the NID agents hold Sam down, so it added to the blonde's horror by quite a bit. But in the end, once she'd had the Treatment, she was fine. She understood her place in the Trust's new world order and most importantly she understood her duty.

Stepping around her desk, he approached Carter as she stood still, understanding immediately that he was here for more than just a talk. His Jaffa guards understood as well, well-versed in the President's silent orders by this point. They took up positions by the doors, one inside and one outside to keep a proper field of vision. Meanwhile, Kinsey gave the suddenly tense Major a quick smile.

"How is Janet by the way? I do hope her bottom isn't still sore."

While she answered him, Kinsey moved behind Sam, guiding her back to sit in her chair and running his hands along her body, up her arms and onto her shoulders, rubbing them as she sat, posture straight, and answered him.

"She's fine sir, of course. She couldn't sit right for a couple days, but her job has her on her feet a lot anyways so it worked out."

Kinsey kept his pleasant smile up as he nodded and made a small affirmative noise before replying.

"I'm sure. I'm glad to hear that, I didn't really intend to hurt her, but I can get carried away. And you girls were so very tempting in those dresses I picked out for you. You filled them out exactly as I hoped. You were both so beautiful and you teased me all night long. Is it any wonder?"

Samantha's eyes flicked away from him, to her screen. Kinsey knew the woman was still mostly there under the brainwashing. It didn't ruin minds, merely made them more obedient and unable to question superiors. Samantha's intellect and thoughts and feelings were still intact, they were merely overwritten by a sense of absolute obedience to Kinsey and his fellows in the Trust. That meant, Samantha didn't actually really like the President of the United States on a personal level, and he knew it quite well.

It didn't stop her from being a good little girl and answering him as she should though. "No need to apologize sir, it's our duty to serve you. Janet understands that and so do I. We wouldn't question you or your decisions. We took an oath and that means satisfying your needs as well as fulfilling our normal duties Mr. President."

"Quite right, too. You know Samantha, that's what I like most about you. I know you don't like me that much as a man. You certainly don't love me. But you don't complain, you don't whine. You do your work and you do such a good job of it too. You're the model that everyone should strive to live by."

The entire time he was speaking Kinsey was rubbing the Captain's shoulders down as she tensed under his touch and pressed her lips together. She was wearing a jacket over a blouse today, and once he finished singing her praises, he turned his attention to that.

"It's rather warm in here isn't it? Why don't you take off your jacket for me?"

She still wouldn't look at him, but she replied promptly. "Is that an order, sir?"

Kinsey grinned wickedly. "For your own health I'll gladly make it one. Take off your jacket Samantha."

He pulled back slightly, removing his hands from her shoulders and she quickly and efficiently shucked off the outer layer of clothing, setting it aside. She'd certainly win no awards for her skill at strip teasing, but then Kinsey had other women for that. His attraction to Samantha Carter had more to do with controlling a hyper intelligent woman than it did with her body, though that was quite nice as well.

In truth, the base was kept quite cold for a number of reasons, and Samantha's lab was not at all hot. Kinsey knew that beneath her blouse and her bra, Sam's nipples would already be hardening. He placed his hands back on her shoulders and the woman shivered, whether from his touch or from the cold, he knew not. Kinsey continued to make small talk, his tone nonchalant as he touched the woman who had once helped stymy him at every turn in any way he wanted.

"And how is Dr. Fraiser doing with her daughter? Her name is Cassie, isn't it? I hear she has her first date in only a week's time with a fine young gentleman."

Nodding along, Samantha bit her lower lip as the President's hands moved lower. The only thing that gave away her discomfort was a slight stutter in her speech as she answered him.

"Y-yes sir. Ever since she had the Treatment, Cassie has been looking forward to interacting with other teens that have had the Treatment. Janet has been helping her get ready to serve the young men who deign to date her so that she can gain some experience for the man who eventually takes her to be his wife."

Kinsey couldn't help chuckling at that. He wasn't entirely sure the girl would get to be a wife, not unless she managed to snare one of the Trust's sons with so far unseen skills. She was in no way ugly, but she also wouldn't be able to rely solely on her looks from what he'd seen. Though to be fair, that was probably for the best. If the young woman had been a true beauty, one of the Trust would have probably snapped her up for themselves once she came of age and their sons would have been out of luck.

With a quick pull of his fingers, Kinsey undid the button he'd been playing with, causing Samantha to gasp as he quickly undid the rest of her blouse and pulled the garment apart to reveal her chest. Her tits were covered by a tasteful red bra, not quite frilly but on the edge of being lingerie. Probably the hottest thing the astrophysicist owned to be fair. Samantha froze up at the action.

"Sir?"

Kinsey gave her breasts a quick squeeze before pulling back.

"Captain, you've gone and gotten me hard you slut. I'll need you to take care of this now. On your knees."

While Samantha wasted no time in spinning around and getting out of her chair to sink to the ground before the President, Kinsey was unbuckling his pants and pulling out his cock, which was indeed thick and pulsing by now. Of course, Kinsey always got hard when he came to visit Sam. Just the thought of being able to fulfill his dark fantasies upon the stupid woman who had stood against him for so long was enough to get him raring to go.

Samantha took his cock in her hands without prompting, well-versed in this particular obligation by now. From what Kinsey heard, she and Dr. Fraiser gave the General that the Trust had placed in charge of the SGC program a joint blowjob every morning before starting their days. The Captain's mouth slid over his head slowly as she sucked on his length, slowly pulling more and more of him into her mouth until she pulled back and then went back down, bobbing her head up and down on him.

If Kinsey had to put a single word to describing Samantha's technique, it would be "mechanical". The woman clearly did not take any pleasure or joy in the task. No, instead it was very clear that she saw it as just another problem to be attacked and solved. It made for a bit of a soulless endeavor, despite how determined she clearly was. After a moment, Kinsey brought his hands up and took hold of her blond hair, stopping her.

"Open wide. No teeth."

It was all the warning he gave her before he turned the blowjob into a face fucking session, thrusting into her throat while pulling her head down on his cock again and again.

"Hlgak! Hlgak! Hlgak!"

Samantha choked on his length as he drove it into her mouth, using her face as nothing but a fuckhole and causing the woman's make up and mascara to begin to run. Considering she had been ordered to start wearing make up for this very purpose, that was more than fine. Drool began collecting at the corners of her lips and trailing down to her chin as he relentlessly plunged between them, gagging and abusing her.

"That's right you filthy slut, take it. Take it down your throat you stupid cunt, this is all you're good for isn't it?"

The dirty degrading talk was a personal thing for Kinsey. He could be the proper gentleman in most cases, but when it came to this woman, to this stupid insanely bright woman who had in some cases singlehandedly defeated him and helped to destroy his career, he couldn't help himself. Humiliating the brilliant scientist, taking her and using her like she was nothing but another hole to be fucked, it was immensely satisfying.

Which is why he drew out the experience until Samantha was half unconscious from lack of air. He continued to verbally degrade her and he continued to push his cock down her throat before holding it there for increasingly long periods of time until she couldn't breathe. And yet, still the woman persisted. She never raised a hand to fight back, her arms had hung limply at her side as soon as he grabbed hold of her head and took control.

Mind Control. Helluvadrug. Kinsey grinned as he finally felt his release coming. Gripping tightly to her short blonde hair, he pulled Samantha's head all the way down his cock one last time, her nose tickling his crotch, before pulling back. The woman's eyes had almost rolled back in her head from the ferocious facefucking and the lack of air, but now she coughed and hacked as he finally vacated her throat and began to cum.

Samantha's face and chest were covered in his seed, some getting in her eyes, some in her open panting mouth as she tried to catch her breath. Quite a bit landed on her blouse and bra, as he directed it to cover her chest and ruin her clothing with stains, marking her temporarily. When he was done, Kinsey was panting almost as heavily. He wasn't a young man, and he always did tend to get worked up when he fucked the hell out of Carter's face.

Snapping his fingers and holding out a hand, Kinsey waited impatiently for the Jaffa warrior inside the room to approach with a small case. She opened it for him and he took out the shot inside. What he pulled out was a futuristic syringe carrying a specialized cocktail made out of a number of different technologies the Trust had re-appropriated.

Pressing the thing against his inner wrist made sure the cocktail got into his blood stream, and Kinsey immediately felt his strength returning, his exhaustion turning into energy as his racing pulse calmed down a little bit. As he looked down at Samantha Carter degraded and humiliated on her knees before him, his cock began to slowly rise to attention again at the sight.

The Captain was still trying to recover from his brutal face fucking when he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off the ground before pushing her forward onto her desk where an open space sat. She didn't resist as he bent her over the hard surface, pressing her breasts and face down with one hand on the back of her neck while the other grabbed the hem of her regulation short skirt and pulled it roughly up, hard enough to tear the garment as he revealed her pert behind.

Sam definitely worked out, keeping her body in fit shape, ready to go and face the galaxy and whatever it had to offer her. It showed in her toned ass, though it was covered by a truly disgusting pair of formless granny panties. Kinsey sneered at the offending garment and grabbed them roughly before tearing them down her legs to reveal the prize beneath.

"Captain, your panties are a disgrace to your rank. You will go to requisitions once we're done here and request some thongs, or at least something appealing to the eye. Don't pick them out yourself; let the man at the counter do it for you. It's clear you can't be trusted with such a simple choice."

Samantha grunted at his forceful actions and spoke softly, her voice hoarse and throat clearly sore from what they'd just finished with.

"Yes… yes sir."

Kinsey grinned and brought a hand down to slap her shapely backside. Her ass was probably one of her better features, though the woman had decent breasts as well.

"Good girl. Now, I want you to beg me. Beg me to take this cock that just ravaged your throat and use it to fuck your needy cunt. And make me believe it."

It took her a moment, and Kinsey knew exactly how cruel he was being by making her beg through a ruined throat. He was doing it anyways. Swallowing convulsively, Samantha had a couple false starts but eventually managed to begin fulfilling his order. She even managed an almost convincing breathy tone as she did it.

"Ple-please sir… please fuck me. I need you inside of me. My worthless cunt wants your huge cock. Ravage me, use me. I… I don't want to be able to walk right for a week sir."

That last bit was definitely improvisation, and it satisfied a surprised Kinsey. That was how he knew she was trying to fulfill his command that she make him believe it, when she threw in things like that after they'd just talked about Janet being unable to sit without wincing a little while earlier. With a laugh, Kinsey smacked Samantha's exposed ass one more time before turning the slap into a grip, grabbing her in a manner that would probably leave bruises as he took hold of his hard cock with his other hand to guide it into her pussy lips from behind.

The Captain was not wet, but Kinsey didn't expect her to be. It was all a job for her after all. He'd come across a few women who enjoyed the degradation since coming back. Dr. Fraiser was actually one who would scream in pleasure to high heavens as he fucked her hard with his hands around her neck, choking her. It turned out that the woman was a total pain slut. Samantha Carter was not and she did not get off on their times together.

That was why Kinsey started with Samantha's mouth, his messy cock was covered in her spit and drool by now and was wet enough for him to enjoy pushing into her cunt. The friction alone would eventually cause Sam to grow wet as well, but for now this was enough for him to slide into her tight passage, particularly enjoying her grunt of discomfort. He wasted no time in taking hold of her hips and beginning to thrust home into her pussy.

Kinsey was not gentle, not with Captain Carter. He took her on her desk hard and fast, every thrust pushing her forward and rocking the table she was hanging onto for dear life. Every thrust only ended when he was hilted inside of her, his crotch smacking against her bare ass before he pulled back. There were no sounds beyond her grunts and his happy groans, so he decided to mix it up by spanking her ass until it was bright red while he went.

This turned her grunts into yelps and whimpers of pain as he beat her ass. This was entirely cathartic for Kinsey, just like fucking her throat had been. Taking all of his frustration and anger out on this brainwashed version of the woman who had caused him so much trouble in the previous timeline had yet to get old, and Kinsey wasn't sure it ever would. Even now, when he was the President of the United States and could and had had any woman he wanted, he found himself coming back to give Samantha Carter his personal touch.

A wicked thought came to mind and an evil plan began to form. He leaned over the gasping woman as he fucked her into the table she was bent over. He bit at her ear as it came into range of his teeth and then murmured to her.

"Samantha, are you on any form of birth control?"

Between grunts and groans, Sam answered him. "No, hah, sir… as you know, hngh, all known forms of birth control, hm, react poorly with the Treatment."

A fun little fiction they'd transplanted in some of their victim's minds, and one that was made for this particular situation.

"I see. Then I could cum inside you and you might end up pregnant with my child. Would you like that? For me to fuck a baby into you?"

Tensing up, Carter was silent for a moment before answering. "Permission, hah, to speak freely sir?"

Kinsey grinned wide at that. How amusing. "Granted Captain."

"T-thank you, mmph, thank you sir. I would not appreciate that sir, as, hngh, it would interfere with my other duties as a member of SG1 and my work in the lab. I do not want a child at this time."

The frank admission did wonders for Kinsey oddly enough. He was growing close to cumming as he continued to fuck her hard, just from that and this conversation combined. As he closed in, he went for the kill.

"That's too bad Captain. This is a direct order from your President. I'm going to cum inside of your unprotected womb right now and you're going to do everything you can to keep my seed inside of you for the rest of the day. Do you understand?"

There was nothing Samantha could do but grit her teeth and agree, but then Kinsey knew that when he ordered it. "Yes, hah, sir."

The affirmation still sent him right over the edge and Kinsey grunted, his hands holding her hips steady as he hilted inside of her one last time, his cock pulsing and painting the Captain's insides white with his semen. Samantha grunted, but otherwise didn't react, her head hanging low and eyes faced down as she waited for him to finish up.

Kinsey didn't pull out of Carter's cunt though, even as his prick slowly began to soften. Instead he looked to his Jaffa bodyguard currently standing at attention across the room. Kinsey gestured for her and she walked over readily, bowing her head slightly.

"What is your will Mr. President?"

With a snort, Kinsey grabbed her by the front of her clothing and pulled her closer. "Flip up your skirt."

She did so immediately, spreading her legs apart to widen her stance as she raised her skirt to reveal a naked crotch. Between her thighs was a large vibrating dildo in her cunt. There was a butt plug in her ass as well, Kinsey knew, though it was not in sight with how she was currently standing. Reaching down, he grabbed the hilt of the dildo and pulled the thing free of her wet loosened pussy, causing the Jaffa to let out an involuntary gasp.

Samantha had turned her head and had watched the entire thing, but she didn't really react until she saw the length of the vibrating dildo that had been inside the Jaffa Warrior. Her eyes went wide as Kinsey brought it up to her face to give her a good close look at it.

"I'm going to help you Captain Carter, with your task. My bodyguards hold these inside of themselves all day every day, only allowed to remove them at specific times. It helps strengthen them in a number of ways and prepare them for serving me in others. You will do as they do, but only for the next day, holding this inside of you to keep my semen inside of you. Do not let it fall out, or I will be very disappointed. Do you understand?"

The blond astrophysicist nodded, still staring at the thing. "Y-yes sir."

Kinsey wasn't sure he would ever get tired of hearing that. Having strong-willed women debasing themselves before him would probably never get old. With a contented sigh, he brought the dildo down and finally pulled his softened prick out of Sam's hot warm cunt, pushing the still vibrating fake cock into her depths right afterwards until only the hilt of it was left visible. Despite knowing it was coming, Samantha still jumped at the feeling and as Kinsey stepped back, he enjoyed watching the woman try and fail to stop herself from squirming over the strange intrusion.

"This was a very productive meeting Captain Carter. I look forward to our next. For now, I think I'll go pay Dr. Fraiser a visit. Being able to sit down again without wincing in only a couple days? I clearly need to do a bit more to her if she's recovering so quickly. Have a good day Sam."

Kinsey fixed up his clothes and made to leave the lab, his Jaffa bodyguards falling into step behind him. A satisfied grin spread across his face as he clasped his hands behind his back. Time travel, mind control. These things might be cliché in literature, but they had made him the most powerful man on Earth, and for that he felt he could forgive the transgression.

 **A/N: So yeah, as it says above, I am available for commissions at this time. I also have a Patre0n, though this website doesn't seem to like that word very much ;P Feel free to check it out through my Hentai-Foundry account or through my QQ account!**


End file.
